Gandalf's assistant, Naruto's friend
by KnifeLife
Summary: Naruto's life was extended to the point of immortality due to a certain furry friend that resided inside of him. Tired of conflict and action, Naruto only wishes to find a peaceful retirement to rest his very old body. However, when he stumbles upon an uncharted region while searching for peace, he finds something else. Rings, Elves, Hobbits, Wizards? Life just got real interesting


I do not own Naruto or the Lord of the Rings.

 **This is a prologue of the story.**

AU: This is an idea that popped up in my brain recently during a very long shower, and I decided to go with it. The dialogue and events will be very similar to the LOTR and Hobbit movies, the only difference being that Naruto is present for the events.

He won't be emo or anything but tired of fighting and just wants to relax for once in his life.

Alright, I'm done talking.

 **Year: 1492 of the Second Age.**

The state of the Village Hidden in the Leaves could be described in one word: Empty.

It had been a few centuries since the last cluster of the population died out. The once greatest village in the Elemental regions was left to crumble, rot, and decay.

Overtime, the population started decreasing all throughout the Elemental Nations. Fertility rates were at their all-time low, and people started dying much more quickly, around the age of 60-70 at most.

The reason why people started dying sooner was because of the conflict between the Nations. After Madara Uchiha was defeated, the 5 Nations seemed to enter a bright age of peace, but with the common enemy known as the Akatsuki gone, things went back to normal fairly quickly. Trust and friendship was shattered by the smallest of problems, and war broke out so often that every nation with the exception of the Land of Fire and the Land of Iron was destroyed.

500 years after the extinction of ninjas, the knowledge of shinobi passed away from knowledge, its history forgotten... Leaving only one person to remember it all.

That person was located on top of the eroding mountain once known as the Hokage Monument. On the wall were the face of 11 different individuals that took on the role of the Hokage.

The First was Hashirama Senju, the founder of the Leaf Village.

The Second was Tobirama Senju, the brother of Hashirama.

The Third was Hiruzen Sarutobi, the student of Tobirama Senju.

The Fourth was Minato Namikaze, the student of Jiraiya who was the student of Hiruzen Sarutobi.

The Fifth was Tsunade Senju, the grand-daughter of Hashirama Senju.

The Sixth... Was Naruto Namikaze, the son of Minato Namikaze and the jinchuriki of the Kyuubi, Kurama.

The other 5 were fairly irrelevant, as no Hokage after Naruto had lived passed the age of 30, and had constantly waged war against other villages.

On top of the Sixth face was a man who looked to be around his late 20's. He had short-ish blond hair that was cut just before the nap of his neck in a very boy-ish fashion. It was spiky, silky, and untamable, only held back from his forehead by a headband that proudly reflected the Leaf symbol against the bright sunshine. For his attire, he had a katana strapped to his waste with two ninja pouches on both sides of his waste. He wore a red and black sleeveless hoodie with a black sleeveless shirt underneath. He wore dark blue shorts and bright Neon running shoes and had bandages wrapping around his hands, shins and forearms. His hands were covered with black sleeveless gloves with metal knuckle plates.

To top it all off, he wore a Red coat with black flame-like designs on the bottom he had recieved from Mt. Myoboku before it was incinerated.

His name was Naruto Namikaze, the former Rokudaime Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village.

How did he live so long you ask? The secret was held inside his body. Literally. The Kyuubi, AKA Kurama passively extended the lifespan of his host, as well as providing enhanced regneration, enhanced senses, and more.

Although some may see this as a blessing, Naruto saw this as a nuisance. To be honest, he didn't know if he wanted to live or die. All he knew was that he wanted a break from the action.

He was tired of seeing people fight when they should be working together. After trying for years as the Hokage, he decided that the Elemental Nations was just too corrupted for the dreams of a single man to be able to change everything. Eventually, he stopped trying and changed his goal from trying to find peace for the world to trying to find peace for himself.

He just wanted to live a quiet life somewhere distant from civilisation to live out his immortal life until the world matured.

So that day, he decided to start searching for a new world elsewhere, beyond the Elemental Nations.

This journey would change the course of history.


End file.
